Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates generally to the field of patient image acquisition and display. The present invention relates more specifically to more intuitive and convenient display of patient images.
Patient image acquisition has become increasingly important in medical diagnostics and disease treatment. Common imaging techniques include magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), open-magnet MRI, computer tomography (CT), X-RAY, etc. One use of open-magnet MRI is in interventional neuroradiology. Interventional neuroradiology is a minimally invasive approach to the treatment of vascular diseases of the central nervous system.
Interventional neuroradiology requires real-time imaging in which a caregiver (e.g., a surgeon) performing an interventional procedure has direct visual contact with a subject region of a patient and with a display of the real-time MRI image of that subject region. Naturally, an accurate and easily adjustable image of the subject region is required for the caregiver to properly treat the patient.
One difficulty caregivers have encountered with such real-time imaging systems is that the orientation of the image can be confusing. The orientation of the image is often different than the orientation in which the caregiver sees the patient. For example, a sagittal MRI image is conventionally displayed with the top of the patient""s head corresponding to the top of the image. While this orientation may be convenient for some standard radiological and diagnostic uses of MRI, it can be very confusing when the images are presented to a caregiver who is simultaneously looking at a patient during an interventional procedure. In an interventional procedure, the caregiver sees the patient lying down and therefore would see the sagittal slice with the top of the head to one side.
Current methods of slice localization for real-time imaging include interactive real-time imaging interfaces in which an operator sits at a console and modifies the slice prescription using some sort of input device such as a mouse or track ball. However, this method does not orient the image to correspond to the view of the caregiver relative to the subject area of the patient. Another method which has been implemented includes using a hand-held pointer that is tracked by a tracking device in or near the imaging volume of the subject region. The tracking device provides an input to a slice localization system, and the slice localization system selects a slice which includes the tip of the pointer. This method also fails to orient the image to correspond to the view of the caregiver relative to the subject area of the patient.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for patient image display which includes variable orientation of the patient image. Further what is needed is such a system and method which overcomes the problems associated with a patient image having a different orientation than that of a caregiver relative to the subject area of the patient. Further still, what is needed is a more intuitive and convenient method for displaying real-time patient images to a caregiver during interventional medical techniques or when a caregiver views images at a workstation.
According to one exemplary embodiment, a method of generating display signals for the presentation of patient image data for a caregiver includes receiving caregiver location data representing the location of a caregiver""s head, receiving patient image data representing a subject region of a patient, and generating display signals based on the patient image data and the caregiver location data.
According to another exemplary embodiment, a system for generating display signals for the presentation of patient image data includes a tracking device, an imaging device, and a computer. The tracking device is configured to track the location of a caregiver""s head with respect to a subject region of a patient and to generate location data based on the tracked location. The imaging device is configured to acquire an image of a patient and to generate patient image data based on the image. The computer is configured to receive the location data and the patient image data and to generate display signals based on the patient image data. The display signals have an orientation representing the orientation of the caregiver""s head with respect to the subject region.
According to yet another exemplary embodiment, a tracking system for generating caregiver location data for a patient imaging system includes a reference target, a mounting, and a locator. The mounting is configured for securing the reference target in the vicinity of a caregiver""s head. The locator is configured to communicate with the reference target in real time to locate the reference target and to generate caregiver location data based thereon.
According to still another exemplary embodiment, a system for generating display signals for the presentation of patient image data for a caregiver includes means for receiving caregiver location data representing the location of a caregiver""s head; means for receiving patient image data representing a subject region of a patient; and means for generating display signals based on the patient image data and the caregiver location data.